


O is for Outback

by Rose_of_Pollux



Series: Around the World in 26 Days [15]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-17 01:15:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11264916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose_of_Pollux/pseuds/Rose_of_Pollux
Summary: In which Napoleon and Illya rest while on the run.





	O is for Outback

Illya was grateful when they found the waterhole after hours of traversing through the desert; as he and Napoleon refreshed themselves and refilled their canteens, they relaxed beneath the shade of a small tree.

“Do you think it’s safe for us to rest here?” Illya asked, as he sat down beside Napoleon, who was already reclined, propping his head up on his arm.

“I’m pretty sure that thing about the drop bears was a joke,” Napoleon said, and then he paused. “…I think…” He cast a glance up in the tree just to be sure, and seeing only zebra finches, relaxed.

“I was thinking more along the terms of THRUSH,” Illya sighed.

“Out here, _Tovarisch_ , the wildlife can be just as dangerous as any THRUSHie. Not these guys, obviously…” Napoleon indicated the finches. “But I wouldn’t put it past a snake to be hiding up there—though I’m operating under the assumption that those birds wouldn’t be sticking around if that was the case…” He now glanced at Illya. “How’re you holding up in the heat?”

“As good as can be expected,” Illya said. “But perhaps we should move on.”

Napoleon took a look at Illya’s slightly pale appearance and shook his head.

“You’re not as fine as you’re trying to claim,” he said. “We’re going to rest for a bit more; we have a pretty healthy lead. THRUSH won’t be able to take the heat any better than we can—they’ll be resting, too.”

Illya muttered something, looking irked that his reduced heat tolerance was setting them back.

“Hey, if it makes you feel any better, you’ll get to be the one to pace me the next time we end up somewhere in the Arctic or Antarctic,” Napoleon said.

“Very well, I shall hold you to that,” Illya said. “Especially after the scare you gave me last time. You are fortunate I caught that frostbite while it was still minor!”

“Yeah, I owe you one for that—my toes thank you.”

“…That is an image I could have gone without.”

Napoleon grinned, and then looked thoughtful as he continued to prop himself up on his elbow.

“You know, it’s interesting,” he said. “We have been on literally every continent in the world. Not everyone can say that. That was something I’d wanted to do since I was a kid, and I don’t even know at what point it happened.”

“Well, you are a dedicated agent, focused on your work,” Illya said. “And you look after your partner—something for which I am very grateful.”

“Yeah…” Napoleon agreed. “And I’ve got a lot of stories to tell about a lot of places in the world. And I’ve only got four years until retirement…”

“What are you getting at?” Illya asked.

“…I’ve got to write all these stories down,” Napoleon said. “Thrilling tales of adventure and intrigue around the world—trying to bring people of the world together and stopping those who would tear them apart. …And, of course, my loyal partner by my side through it all, helping me out and saving my hide… Oh, I’ve got a _lot_ of stories to tell about you, too.”

“…And I am going to read those _before_ you publish them,” Illya insisted, his ears turning red.

Napoleon’s grin just grew wider. That Illya was still at the top of his bantering game was a good sign; soon, they would be ready to continue on their way—yet another chapter in their story.


End file.
